Dirt
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A protective detective can sometimes drive a person crazy.


I stood watching Holmes talk to an informant at the station. As he continued to talk I looked around at the people standing around. That's when I noticed a man sitting on a bench looking at Holmes before going back to the paper he held in his hands. I looked over at Holmes oblivious to the man watching him. Slowly I walked over to the bench where the man was and sat down. He looked at his paper skimming over the words.

"Looks like rain." I said

The man looked at me as if noticing me the first time.

"Yes, it does." He said

"Are you from here?" I asked

He put down his paper on his lap looking at me.

"Yes, I am."

"It's nice here. My name is Mary Russell." I said, holding out my hand.

"Ah…it's nice to meet you." He said, nervously taking my hand.

"I didn't catch your name."

"If you'll excuse me." He said, standing walking to the right looking at Holmes again. I stood walking over towards the man.

"I am sorry if I seem forward." I said, stopping him. He looked at Holmes then at me.

"No, that is all right." He said

"Is that man your friend?" I asked

"What man?" He asked

"That man over there. You've been watching him."

"Ah yes he is."

"I thought so."

He looked at Holmes again. Holmes nodded looking over to where a man and I were at.

"Want to hear something naughty?" I asked, smiling at him.

He looked at me suddenly interested. I moved closer leaning up to his ear whispering. His eyes became large as I moved back.

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact I…" I said, leaning up to his ear again. He started laughing as I laughed.

"This is quite a party may I join in?" Holmes asked, standing in front of us. I looked over at Holmes then the man who stopped laughing looking at Holmes.

"I had better not keep you and your friend." I said "It was nice to meet you. I hope we can see each other soon."

He took my hand and I went up to him hugging him.

"Oh, well." He said

I let him go looking at Holmes then I disappeared. The man walked away quickly as Holmes watched him. I stood at the corner looking in the man's wallet. Holmes walked over looking at his watch.

"Nicely done." He said, quietly.

"He was watching you. I wanted to know who he was."

"And…who is he?"

"Scotland Yard." I said

"His name is Blakely. I know him from an earlier case."

"Why didn't he say?" I asked

"He was obviously on duty. Lestrade had him tail me."

"Why?"

"Hard to say." Holmes said

We came to London and I went home. Que opened the door smiling at me. I stepped in only to hear shots outside. Women screamed as Que pounced me to the floor. He closed the door as shots broke the windows. He got up running to the phone in the hallway. I watched him call for help. Constables came with an inspector taking in the glass and the bullet holes in the brick outside. Watson came in looking around till he saw me come out of the sitting room.

"Mary, I came as soon as I could." He said, running over hugging me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little jumpy." I said

He moved back looking around.

"I don't want any arguments this time. You and Que will pack your things and come to my house."

"Isn't that giving into fear?" I asked

"Listen to me." He said, putting his hands on my cheeks "This was a warning. Next time you could be hurt. I want you to be safe."

"Very well." I said

Holmes came in seeing the mess he then looked at me walking over.

Are you…..?"

"Yes, I am fine." I said

"Holmes, I am taking Que and Mary home with me."

"I think that is a wise decision."

We made our way to Watson's. I let Que have my case as I walked into the sitting room looking around. Watson came in seeing me walking slowly around the room touching the chairs as I looked at the paintings on the wall. He made his way over to me as I stopped looking intently on a painting of a ship in the sea. I felt him move my hair putting his lips on my skin causing goose bumps.

"Mmm." He moaned

I closed my eyes lowering my head as he pressed his lips across my back. He laid his head on my shoulder breathing out gently.

"We can't tell Holmes." I said

He lifted his head sighing.

"We have discussed that."

"I know it's just….I think he won't take it well."

"Mary, he has to know sometime." He said "Trust me."

I nodded looking at the painting again.

The next morning I watched Que leave to go back to the house. I went out seeing a man following me. He darted into an alleyway as I looked behind. I walked again taking out a mirror from my pocket seeing him walking slowly behind. I looked around walking across the road down the street hiding behind a building. I listened as he walked by looking around for me. I stepped out taking out my gun moving closer to him feeling him tense.

"Why are you following me?"

He said nothing as he lifted his hands. I looked around yanking him into the alleyway. He faced me looking at the gun in my hand.

"Why are you following me?" I repeated

"I was told to follow you."

"By whom?" I asked, coming closer.

"Sherlock Holmes."

I sighed looking at the man. Holmes sipped tea at Watson's in the sitting room. Watson put his cup down hearing the front door open. He stood seeing me come in.

"Hello Mary." He said

"Hello." I said

"Where did you go?" He asked, watching me come in. Holmes placed his cup on the small table beside his chair. I looked at him as he looked at me.

"I just went for a walk."

"Something wrong?" Watson asked

"No." I said, sitting in a chair eyeing Holmes. He looked at me then he looked at Watson.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight, Watson?"

"Yes, that would a wonderful idea. Mary are you free?"

"Yes, I think I can make it." I said

Holmes looked at me again. He put on his coat moments later seeing me come out walking over to him. I pushed him against the all.

"Why did you have a man following me?"

"If I employed someone to watch out for you then I had a good reason." He said

"I don't need anyone to look out for me, Holmes!" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Someone is after you or us. I don't want you to be hurt." He said

"You are the most….." I said, only to have him cover my mouth.

"Temper." He warned

I shoved his hand away glaring at him.

"Call him off."

"No." He said, fixing his coat.

"Call him off or I will do something." I said

He stepped closer to me and I stepped back all the way to the wall behind me. He got very close looking at me.

"I am not going to call him off and you will not do anything. He is there for protection and nothing else. If you try anything or do anything to hinder his job then I will deal with you later."

"Threatening me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just giving you a friendly warning as you did me. You are to stubborn for your own good, Russell."

I sighed looking at him.

"Now tell Watson dinner will be at six and I will see you there."

He opened the door leaving. I stood still angry. Watson looked at me as we rode in a cab to Mycroft's. I silently looked around outside looking at him as he put a hand over mine.

"You seem very quiet." He said

"Sorry, I am just….a little angry."

"He is only protecting you." He said

"I know." I said "I just wish we had a better relationship and he would trust me."

He kissed my head and I smiled putting my head against his chest.

We sat at the table eating listening to Mycroft tell stories making the two men at the table laugh. I listened staring in to space stirring my food around. After dinner we walked into the sitting room for coffee and cards. I sipped a glass of wine looking at some books that Mycroft had out on a side table. Holmes stood when the first card game ended. He walked over to me taking my arm leading me out into the hallway. He closed the door to the sitting room and then walked over to me standing closely. I looked at him confused.

"Russell, I am sorry about earlier."

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"I did not mean to be rude." He said, touching my arms.

"That's all right, Holmes."

"Good."

He went to the door going in again. I sighed looking at the door then I went to the front door going outside for air. I sipped from my glass looking at the cars going past.

When I turned to go in I looked down seeing a box wrapped with a red bow around it. Picking it up looking at it.

"Where is Mary?" Watson asked, as he discarded.

"She was in the hall." Mycroft said

"I will go find her." Holmes said, getting up. He came out looking around. I swallowed hearing a ticking coming from the package. He watched me quickly come inside slamming the door then I ran towards him.

"It's a b….!" I said, or started to as an explosion hit me. I flew into the air falling with a thud on the floor. Pieces of wood splinters flew inside the house as a fire ball followed. I could faintly hear muffled coughing from somewhere and a whistling. I slowly opened my eyes seeing debris all over. The smell of smoke almost choked me. Someone I knew to be Watson ran over to me coughing.

"Mary….Mary!" He shouted

I closed my eyes hearing his muffled voice. His hands were all over my body feeling for injuries. He lifted me up against him looking at the bloody gash on my head. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him looking down at me. He had scratches on his cheek and head.

"Mary can you hear me?" He said

I closed my eyes again forgetting the pain I was in. My eyelids felt weighted down as I tried to open them later. My body screamed in pain making it difficult to move. Lips kissed my head then my hand was lifted.

"Mmm." I moaned, winching as I moved my head slowly. My eyes opened slowly seeing Watson sitting on the bed rubbing my hand.

"Can you hear me?" He asked

"I…can't move." I said

"You are very lucky. No broken bones, just a concussion and bruises."

I could tell he hadn't slept for a while.

"You have been sleeping for days." He said

"Hurts." I said

"I can get you some pain reliever." He said, laying my hand down getting up leaving the room. He came back in giving me a shot that worked instantly. I watched him move closer leaning over me kissing my lips. "Mary, seeing you lying so still scared me. I thought….you were…"

"I'm still here." I said

"Yes, someone is watching over you."

"Is Holmes all right?"

"He was wounded, but he is healing."

I closed my eyes again sighing going back to sleep. Watson smoothed my hair for a few moments then he got up going out to the bedroom next door where Holmes was sitting up in bed smoking.

"Holmes, I believe I told you not to smoke." Watson said, going to open a window.

"Watson, I am healing well and as you know I need a good amount of tobacco a day or my mind will turn into goo."

Watson sighed walking over to the bed taking Holmes cigarette going to the bathroom them coming out without it. He walked over to Holmes undoing his shirt to look at the wound. Holmes winched as Watson took off the bandage looking at the stitched gash on his side.

"Looks good." He said, bandaging it.

"When may I get up again?"

"Holmes we discussed that."

"You needn't cuddle me Watson."

"If you get up and walk around you may do more harm." He said "Stay in that bed."

Watson watched Holmes pout silently.

"Mary is healing well to, but she is still in pain."

"She is very lucky." Holmes said

"Yes." Watson said, sitting on the bed sighing.

Holmes studied him seeing his friend was lost in thought.

"Watson, you want to tell me something?"

Watson looked at him.

"Holmes….I wanted to discuss something with you and when the bomb went off that was not the right time."

"Out with it." Holmes said

"I…I am in love with Mary." He said

Holmes looked at him then he looked down taking a breath.

"Does she feel the same?" He asked

"I think so."

"Then I hope you two will be happy." Holmes said

"Thank you Holmes."

Watson stood walking out leaving Holmes. Holmes looked to the window thinking.

In time I healed as did Holmes. Back at my home weeks later I became a hermit. Hiding indoors away from people. Holmes came the following week closing my front door seeing Que come out.

"She's in the study." Que stated

Holmes walked over to the door opening it seeing me standing by the window. I looked at him close the door walking over to me.

"Watson has informed me of your plan to hide inside this house for the rest of your life."

"No need to be sarcastic. I just want to rest." I said

"That is an excuse not a reason. You are scared."

"Holmes, my reasons are not trivial. If I want to stay in then you must accept my choice."

He turned me around to face him. I searched his face as he did the same.

"Your afraid."

"Let me go!" I said

"You cannot let fear run your life. You must confront it."

I made him let me go as I walked out of the room. Holmes watched me leave without another word. Watson kissed me at my front door the next evening. He moved back touching my cheek.

"Won't you come for a walk with me?"

"No, I should stay here." I said

"Mary, I am worried about you."

I let him go looking outside.

"I just can't go out there." I said

He stared at me as if trying to read my mind. I touched his coat looking at the buttons on his coat. He kissed my head putting his head against mine.

"Mary, fear can cripple a person."

I closed my eyes thinking about the danger that lurked outside. He lifted his head watching me open my eyes looking at him.

"I will be back tomorrow."

"All right."

He nodded opening the door going out. I watched him leave touching the glass. The next day Que came up to my room seeing me up against a wall in the bedroom in my robe.

"Que, there is a man outside." I said

"A man?" He asked, walking over.

"Don't let him see you!" I said

He hid behind the curtain peeking out.

"I don't see a man." He said

"He's wearing a black hat smoking a cigar at the corner." I said

Que looked out again then he looked at me.

"Miss. Mary, there is no one outside."

"If anyone comes here including Doctor Watson tell them I am not seeing anyone." I said

He nodded looking at me concerned as he walked to the door. I quickly shut the curtains till the room was dark. I sat on the bed looking over at the window. Watson came in seeing Que walk over.

"Hello Que."

"Hello sir." He said "Miss. Mary has informed me that she is not seeing anyone."

"Why not?" Watson asked, as he took his coat off.

"She is upset about seeing a man outside that she claims was watching the house. I did not see anyone. She closed the curtains and locked her door."

"Hmm, this sounds bad." He said

"Could you help her?"

"I will try."

Watson came up the stairs gently knocking on the door.

"Mary dear, it's me."

I stared at the door.

"Darling, please open the door."

"Go away!" I said

"Mary you know I cannot do that."

I walked over to the door touching it.

"Who's out there with you?"

"No one."

I slowly unlocked the door letting him open it. He let his eyes adjust to the dark. I shut the door hugging him burying my face in his chest.

"It's all right." He said

"There was a man watching the house!" I said

"Que told me." He said, holding me against him.

"I am so scared."

"I am here now. There is no need to be afraid."

I lifted my head looking at him.

"You'll stay."

"Yes."

He pulled me to him again looking over at the curtains. Watson sat alone in the sitting room thinking. Holmes came in talking to Que then he entered the sitting room seeing him.

"Watson, where is Russell?"

"Sleeping in her room."

"I heard what happened. This is getting worse." He said, sitting down.

"Yes." Watson said "I have been trying to figure out what to do."

"I may have a solution. It may seem cruel, but it will work."

"What is it?"

I woke to a scream downstairs. I got up running out seeing Que on the hall floor bleeding with a knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"Que!" I yelled, running down to kneel next to him. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Man…..you…must…get some….help." He said, gasping.

"I'll call for help." I said, running to the phone. I picked it up not hearing a ring tone.

Que closed his eyes winching as he tried to get the knife out.

"There isn't a ring tone." I said

"You'll have…to…get..help." He said

I looked at the door then at him.

"I…I can't."

"Please….help." He said

I touched his bloody hand looking into his eyes.

"All right."

I stood looking down at him then I backed up going to the door. Taking a breath I opened the door going out. I ran into the street shaking as cars honked at me. I ran on the sidewalk to Watson's home racing up the stairs banging on his door. He opened the door seeing me.

"Mary?" He said

"You have to help!"

He ran with me to the house and we went in seeing that Que was gone.

"He…was right here!" I said

I looked into the sitting room seeing Que and Holmes standing looking at me. I walked in touching Que looking him over.

"Your all right?"

"I am perfectly all right." He said

"I don't understand." I said

"It is very simple Russell. You were hiding in here and I had the idea to make you leave this house." Holmes said

I stared at him then I looked at Que. I looked back at Holmes walking over to him. I slapped him hard then I looked at Que.

"Your fired. Now all of you get out of my home or I will call Scotland Yard!" I yelled, before running out going up the stairs slamming my bedroom door.

Watson looked at Holmes and Que.

"Brilliant Holmes!" Watson said, before going up the stairs to my room. He came in to my room seeing me lying across my bed lying on my stomach. I closed my eyes feeling him climb on the bed rubbing my back.

"If you're here to talk me out of firing Que then you can leave." I said

"No, I came to sit with you."

I moved sitting up looking at him.

"Holmes was wrong in doing what he did, but he was only trying to help you. I knew it was wrong."

"You went along with it."

"I know, I was worried about you and we all knew there was nothing else to try."

I looked down as he touched my hair.

"Mary, I am sorry."

"I know, and I know that Que was just worried about me as well."

"Then he can stay?"

I looked at Watson.

"No."

"Mary?"

"I don't want anyone in this house. Not anymore."

Watson came down seeing Holmes at the door with Que holding a case.

"Well?" Holmes said

"She is unmoving."

Que sighed looking down.

"Que, you will come home with me. Give her time."

A week later Watson came inside my home looking around for me.

"Mary?" He called

I came out of the kitchen looking pale and tired. He kissed me then looked me over.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Fixing my lunch."

"Are you all right?" He asked

I lifted my hand showing him I had a cut on my thumb that was dripping blood.

"I cut myself."

"Yes, I see that." He said, leading me to the kitchen sitting me in a chair and then he went to work cleaning and bandaging my finger. "Now, allow me to make you a sandwich."

"You don't have to." I said

"I don't mind." He said, going to work. I watched him intently feeling my finger twinge with pain. He put the sandwich on a plate and placed it in front of me. "There now, would you care for some tea?"

I stood moving closer kissing him. He put his arms around me. I moved back looking at him.

"What brought this on?" He asked

"I just wanted to kiss you."

He smiled kissing my head. I let him go and sat down eating. He sat down in the sitting room reading a paper as I walked in walking over to him. He looked at me as I touched his arm.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not very much longer I am afraid." He said "I am seeing a new patient."

"Oh."

He took my hand putting the paper away pulling me to sit across his lap.

"Mary, I wanted to talk to you about Que."

I looked down touching his fingers.

"What about him?" I asked

"Mary, he came by…."

"I know he is over at your place." I said

"Oh, well he misses you and wants to come back."

"I don't want him."

"Mary, please allow him to come back."

I looked at him.

"If I allow him back is he working for you or Holmes?"

"He will be working for you."

"How do I know that?" I said, getting up walking to the mantle.

"Mary, I cannot believe you would let your heart turn cold. You love Que and he feels the same. He has looked after you for years and just because of this situation you would turn away from him? That is not the woman I love." He said, coming over to me. "Please let him back in."

I sighed looking at the clock on the mantle. He got closer putting his lips on my neck.

"You know I can't say no when you do that." I said

He smiled putting his arms around me. Que moved back and at first it was tense, but over time it became comfortable again.

I went to the park a month later looking at the people walking past. A man rushed past me hitting my arm. I winched feeling something sting me as he pushed me. I held my arm feeling weak and dizzy. I stumbled to the nearest bench looking down at the seat breathing in and out seeing my vision dim.

Holmes rushed into Watson's opening his office door seeing him standing by his desk.

"Holmes, what is wrong?"

"Russell has been taken!"

"What?" Watson said

I moved moaning slowly opening my eyes. I heard voices on either side. Two men leaned over me.

"Wh…where am I?" I asked, weakly.

They said nothing as they looked at me.

"Who….?"

I winched feeling something inserted in my arm then I passed out.

"We should kill her." The man said, as he and another man walked down the hallway of a house.

"We cannot kill her until I say." The other man said

I felt someone slap my cheek hard. Moving my head I was slapped again. I moaned opening my glazed over eyes seeing a blurry dark shape leaning over me. I was yanked up and slapped again.

"Wake up!" The man yelled

I blinked trying to focus. A door opened and another man came in.

"It's time." The man said

I was yanked off whatever I was lying on and made to walk outside. They both threw me onto the ground and yelled for me to sit up. I weakly moved sitting up. I heard a click and knew it was a gun. Something hard was pushed against my head.

"Shoot her!"

I heard the words and closed my eyes.

"Listen."

Both men listened hearing something.

"No time. Bury her!"

I was thrown down into the makeshift hole and dirt was thrown on me. I moved to weak to get out. The men ran off into the forest as a car arrived with some other cars. Constables jumped out of the last few cars with an inspector. Holmes and Watson got out of the first. They ran to the house looking around.

"Track them in the woods they must have run!" The inspector ordered

"She is not here." Holmes said

Watson looked at him then walked outside sighing rubbing his tired face. He walked out off the porch to the side taking in the air. Holmes walked over to him seeing he was worried.

"Holmes it has been a month and we have not found her yet. I am worried that we may never find her alive."

"Watson we are very close. We will find her."

Holmes said touching Watsons shoulder. Watson closed his eyes taking a long breath then he opened them walking past Holmes to the car. Holmes turned to go back to the house. Watson stood by the car looking around he noticed a fresh mound of dirt by some trees. Walking over he could tell it was just put there.

"Holmes!" He yelled, running over.

Holmes came out seeing Watson kneeling down to a pile of dirt and digging. Holmes ran over helping.

"It's Mary!" Watson said, uncovering my body. Holmes helped him lift me up out of the hole lying me on the ground. "Mary?"

"She is not breathing." Holmes said

Watson leaned over breathing in my mouth then pounding on my chest. He did that several times not giving up. Holmes stopped him seeing that it was not working. Watson smoothed my face wiping the dirt off my cheek. He lifted me up against him holding me. Holmes stood looking at us sadly.

Suddenly I came alive coughing as I arched my back trying to breathe. Watson smoothed my hair talking softly to me. Holmes knelt down touching my limp arm.

I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"I..want to go…home." I said

"We will." Watson said

I moved later feeling a blanket over me. I looked around seeing I was in a strange bedroom. A door closed and Holmes came over sitting on the bed.

"We arrested the men that took you." He said

I said nothing as he moved facing me lifting his hand hesitantly touching my cheek. I swallowed allowing him to touch my skin.

"I see now that I was wrong tricking you. I am sorry. I just do not want to have a barrier between us anymore."

"I do not want that either, Holmes."

He leaned down kissing my head. I opened my eyes looking into his.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said, softly.

"I feel the same way."

He smiled faintly as he moved off the bed walking to the door leaving.

Watson walked me up my steps to the house. I smiled happy to be home. Watson stopped at the door looking at me.

"Mary, I have noticed you seem quieter, and at peace."

"Perhaps I am. Life isn't as hard as I thought it was. This experience made me realize that I am very lucky."

He kissed me gently making my heart flutter.


End file.
